Barabba
Barabba appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Barabba (バラバ Baraba), also known as Barabas, Barabbas or Baraba, is a Choju from the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He first appeared in episode 13 and was later killed off by Ultraman Ace in by the next episode. It was created by Yapool via combination of a space monster and the larva of a swallowtail butterfly. Interestingly his name is spelled with the Alphabetical Notation of "Varava". Barabba was one of Yapool's choju that Yapool had specifically planned to be used in his latest effort to kill Ultraman Ace. Barabba's attack was first felt upon the older brother of a young boy, killing him. Later, Ultraman Ace was called into action by an Ultra Sign by the Ultra Brothers, who were on their way to investigate the planet of Golgotha. As Ace left to join his garrison, Yapool released Barabba onto Earth, who quickly went into smashing cars, buildings, and whatever laid in his path, with only little opposition in the form of TAC. It was also soon discovered that the investigation on Golgotha was a trap to kill the Ultra Brothers by Yapool, while Ace managed to escape thanks to some convincing, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack were crucified on the planet. He returned to Earth afterwards and face the same monster but the tide of the battle was in Yapool's favor, who threatened to bargain the Ultra Brothers' lives if his Choju killed, forcing Ace to admit defeat and revert to his hosts. The next day, Barabba returned to the city he attacked with his only opposition being TAC, leaving the tide of battle, one-sided. Once Ace recovered, rescued the Ultra Brothers, and stopped Ace Killer he returned back to Earth to settle business with Barabba. Barabba tried to kill Ace by shooting his Sword at the Ultra, but Ace caught the sword and threw it back, impaling Barabba through the torso. Ace then rushed forwards, and delivered a blow to the back of the beast's head, dislodging its eyes and leaving the monster dashing about in intense pain. Ace then dislodged Barabba's ax-hand, caught it, and charged, slicing the Choju's head off as he rushed past. Amidst great cheering from TAC and civilians, Ace flew off to recover. Powers and Abilities * Flames: Barabba can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. * Hook Claw (カギ爪 Kagitsume): Barabba can fire out a chained grappling hook from his mace hand, with his spiked hand serving as a tensor. This chain can then coil around an enemy's throat or body part. By pulling on the chain with his spiked hand, Barabba can stagger or trip opponents. However, this ability has a fatal flaw, in that if an opponent can dislodge the mace. * Sword Flashes: Barabba can create paralyzing flashes of light emitting from the sword on his head. * Sword Launch: The horn-like sword that adorns Barabba’s head is capable of launching from his head like a missile. While this sword is incredibly fast, opponents with swift reflexes can grab the sword in flight and wield it as a weapon of their own. * Tail: Barabba's tail splits into three pieces near the end of it. It can be used to strangle foes. Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe